Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout
'Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout '(ブルーヂング・ニンジャ・ハイ・スクール・パーコール・スカオト Buruudingu-Ninja-Hai-Sukuuru-Paakooru-Sukaoto) is the titular character of the series. He is a master of Scoutkenn, an ancient form of martial arts that grants control over the legendary Power Nuggets. He uses these nuggets to fight against the powerful enemies, who are demons from Ultra-Satan-Hell. History In west Matsubatsu Town, born and raised, on a rooftop was where Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout spent most of his days. Chillin' out, maxin', brooding all cool, practicing parkour outside of the school, when a coupla Hell-Satans who were up to no good started makin' trouble in his neighborhood. He got in one little fight, and Betty got scared, and she said "noises." Personality Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout is a whiny, self-absorbed loner who is very emotional. As the name implies, he spends most of his days brooding in a corner or on rooftops, wishing his parents would understand him. Frankly, he would be much happier if he was just left alone and didn't have to hang around his "friends" or fight a new gang of satans every month. He seems especially unhappy with his not-girlfriend, Betty, who constantly clings to him and acts like an over-enthusiastic housewife. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout is also quite timid and tries his best to avoid confrontation or anything that would cause him pain. In Episode 401, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout spent most of his fight against Burning-Skulking Ninja Armored Clown Spy screaming whenever he was about to be attacked. He's also subject to quick mood swings that he takes out on his enemies, friends, and anyone who happens to be nearby. In the same episode, he went into a fit of rage, stabbed Burning-Skulking Ninja Armored Clown Spy repetitively, and killed him with an atom bomb in response to being subtly taunted. Powers & Abilities *''Scoutkenn'' – an ancient form of martial arts which allows the user to tap into the deep-fried Power Nuggets within themselves (which the widely-panned prequel movie unneccessarily explained to be "...microscopic snack shacks that are operated by bacteria with adorable little chef hats and are sequestered in a Scoutling's uvula"). It is usable only by young, pretty, athletic, vaguely-relatable teenagers, as well as by certain demons, aliens, robots, undead, and the occasional hip-hop artist. Having stupid hair sometimes helps. It is the basis for all of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's low-level Power Nugget-related abilities. **''Bitch-Ass-Sissy-Style'' – one of the first Scoutkenn techniques that Brooding-Highschool-Parkour-Scout uses. He learns it early on in the show and uses it against then-bully and girlfriend-hitter-on, Dengar Dangerous, throwing him out of a window. Even as one of the weakest techniques, it was strong enough at that point to easily defeat Dengar, earning both his enmity and later, begrudgingly, his respect. *''Brood-Jutsu'' – the ancient dance of art. *''Parkour-Jutsu'' – the ancient art of dance. *''Floating Aura Jutsu Overdrive Technique'' – allows the summon of a single randomized Float. Once the Float is summoned further use of this power will always summon the same Float. This makes this power have questionable effectiveness as it's entirely possible to summon a useless Float. It was first used against Rear Admiral Fights in his saga. *''Breathing-Bubble-Blade-Overdrive – Brooding-Highschool-Parkour-Scout practices breathing techniques and overlays magical bubbles onto his sword, much to his embarrassment despite how bubbles can be cool in the right hands. *Hyper-Edge Mode ''– a powerful transformation power that unlocks the full potential of a person's Power Nuggets in order to turn their hair a different color. It also transforms the Scooty-Booty Blade and summons the user's Float, in this case, Football Master. Hyper-Edge Mode is even capable of summoning Robot Jesus with enough Power Nuggets (or when the user has blown out their lungs from screaming). Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout had to achieve this mode after Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy acquired the Demon Mask and became Burning-Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown Spy. Voice Actors In the English dub, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout is voiced by Younger-Teenage-Highschool-Voice-Actor-Kid. When he was first cast, fans were skeptical as to whether or not this "newcomer" could pull off the voice as well as the Japanese voice, Bitch Shinji, but after the first episode aired in the US, he was highly praised. Trivia * In the first few issues of the manga, the character was called "Brooding-Highschool-Ninja-Parkour-Assassin-Scout." Krunkidile changed the name by the 3rd tankōbon to better reflect his supreme authorial choice to take Brooding-Highschool-Scout's character development in a new direction, showing how Brooding-Highschool-Scout now valued his Ninja-ish identity and was no longer really into being all Assassin-y. * He hates harems so the writers find joy in their pitiful lives by tormenting him via throwing him in situations that are common in harem shows. * During his battle with Freezing-Laughing Captain-Smashy's ice behemoth, during the Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout Saga, he is seen smiling for a few frames. ** This may be an animation error, or a joke from the enslaved animators. ** It is also not the only time this has happened. In the first episode, the Fanmade Episodes arc, and in both the 53rd movie and season, he smiled for one episode's duration (though this could possibly have just been a calm expression). Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Scoutlings Category:Scouts Category:The one and only